


First snow

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Snow, Winter, fathers, first snow, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec take baby Max out for him to enjoy his first real experience with the snow.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	First snow

Both Alec and Magnus were in an amazing mood because the winter was finally there. Both of them loved winter if they were being completely honest. Maybe Alec didn’t like the cold part too much, but he always loved it when it was snowing. The whole city looked like a picture out of a fairy tale and this winter was going to be very special. In fact it was going to be their son’s first official winter. Max was with them the previous winter, but he was still a baby then, just a few months old. But now, their son was a year and a half and it was technically going to be his first experience in the snow. They were all suited up, dressed up in layers upon layers of clothes and were getting ready to portal over to the Central Park. 

Max was dressed in all blue, his puffy blue winter jacket truly making him look like a little blueberry. He had a hat on top of his hat that covered his curly hair and he was starting to get fussy which wasn’t really that surprising. They were still in the apartment, it was starting to get too hot for even Alec to handle it and he quickly scooped the boy into his arms, but he still didn’t look too happy as he was trying to get the scarf off, but he couldn’t really figure out how to get it untied and he let out a loud whine and he looked up at his father, his lower lip trembling and Alec looked around the place. Where was Magnus?

“Magnus, I think we should get going,” said Alec and then hummed along because the door of the bedroom finally opened and Magnus slowly came out, also geared up. He was wearing a puffy and thick winter jacket in which he looked adorable. He just looked so soft and puffy - like a pillow that Alec would love to cuddle with, quickly shaking his head and he snapped back to reality and he cleared his throat. “Maxie is starting to get fussy, it’s too hot like this,” said Alec and Magnus pouted as he looked through the window and he nodded, rubbing his palms together.

“I think we should get going, yes,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Maxie still didn’t look too happy, but he stopped fussing when Magnus snapped his fingers and his eyes widened in awe when he saw the magic of blue sparks flying underneath Magnus’ fingers as he opened the portal and he smiled. Their son was always so easily fascinated by magic and one day he was going to be able to use it. Max already used his magic, but he was of course too young to actually know what was going on. But lately more and more he was showing signs of being able to control his magic, which was amazing for such a young age. Magnus was pretty sure that their little boy would be able to achieve great things in the future.

“Papa,” whined Max and Magnus gave him a little nod. Their son was able to speak a few words by now and he was so proud. “Dada,” he carried on and looked over at Alec, who gently fixed the scarf around his neck. For now it was too hot, but they were soon going to be out and Max was going to need his scarf after all. Max was confused as to why nobody was willing to help him get the uncomfortable snake away from his neck, but before he was able to express his uncomfortableness again, the two finally decided that it was time to get going.

“Alexander, let’s get going?” asked Magnus and stepped over to the portal.

“Yeah, let’s. I can’t wait to see Maxie playing in the snow. I brought my camera,” said the hunter proudly and the warlock gave his husband a little cheeky smile, pressing a kiss on top of his cheek before he decided that it was really the time to finally get going.  _ Alexander got the camera with him, perfect.  _ Magnus also wanted to capture this moment in the film and he signed Alec to follow him.

“Okay, let’s get going then,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“We’re right behind you,” said Alec happily and followed Magnus into the portal. The boy was now curiously watching his surroundings because he was used to travelling via portal, it was nothing new to him. Max blinked a few times when they stepped through the portal and suddenly they were somewhere really… white. Magnus smiled, closing the portal and he then rubbed his hands together, turning to his husband and their son, curious to see what kind of a reaction they were going to get from their little boy.

“Finally here we are, Blueberry. What do you think?” asked Magnus and then felt his hands getting cold. He fixed that quickly, snapping his fingers and a pair of thick woolen purple mittens were suddenly on his hands and Alec smiled, handing Max over to Magnus because he wanted to hold him a bit too and Max was too busy looking around to actually see that he was being transformed into the warlock’s arms and he blinked a few times.

“I think he’s in shock,” said Alec and placed the hat on top of his head. The whole park was covered in the snow. Not only that but it was still snowing. Not too much, but enough to make the boy curiously watching around him and he looked at Magnus because he needed some answers. What happened to the park? Why were there white flakes falling off the sky? What was happening?

“Papa,” said Max and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, Maxie?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Did something happen?” asked Magnus because he wanted the boy to express himself.

Max didn’t know how to ask yet what was happening around him. But he knew how to point and he pointed over to the tree that was covered in a thick layer of snow and Magnus nodded and his smile widened. As Max extended out his hand he saw that the flakes fell on him as well and he let out a little freaked out and scared squeal and he tried to get the snowflake away from his hand. But then it suddenly disappeared, melting in his hand and his eyes grew. The way that his eyes widened made Alec laugh as he stepped closer and Magnus was laughing as well.

“That’s snow,” said Alec and Max blinked a few times. “Snow is fun,” said Alec and nodded, leaning down and he picked some of it. When he brought it closer to Max, Max’s eyes filled with fear and tears and he hugged Magnus tightly because he was afraid. The snow was weird, it disappeared when you touched it and now Alec was- “No, snow isn’t scary, see?” asked Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Dada’s right, you know,” said Magnus and winked. “Snow is lots of fun. See?” asked Magnus and picked some of the snow up as well and gently placed it on top of Alec’s hat and Max’s eyes widened and he extended his hand out because he wanted to touch his dad’s hat. Alec again picked up Max and ducked his head down so that their son was able to reach his hat and he picked up the snow that Magnus planted there before and his eyes widened again as he watched the snow slowly melting away in his little hand. Max was wearing thick gloves so he didn’t really feel how cold the snow was, but Alec sure did as some of it fell down his neck, going behind his back and Magnus giggled, stepping closer to the two of them.

“Maxie, wanna go down?” asked Alec and Max looked up at him and then he looked around the park again and then he pointed to the floor. Indeed, he wanted to go down because he wanted to see what this snow was about. He wanted to explore, so Alec quickly placed his down and Max squealed when he was on the floor and his little legs suddenly deep in snow. But unlike before, he wasn’t so afraid this time and he slowly moved his little legs, moving and he looked up at his dads.

“Snow is really funny, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and winked. “See?”

Magnus plopped down onto the floor and was deep down in snow on his knees and Max let out a loud giggle because that was indeed funny and Alec was laughing as well, slowly going down to his knees as well because he wanted to be closer to the other two and he winked. Magnus was beaming because Max was having fun so far and he slowly leaned down and finally picked the snow himself and then brought his hand up and pointed to Magnus. 

The warlock knew what he was going to do - he leaned down and allowed Maxie to place on top of his head as well and Magnus chuckled. Magnus looked adorable like this. Little pile of snow sitting on top of his hat, his cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold and the puffy winter jacket - he looked too cute. “Snow, snow,” chanted the boy as he was slowly walking around in the circle and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, a new word so fast?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“I think he must be having a lot of fun. Snow made a big impression on him, so it’s really no wonder,” said Magnus and winked. Alec nodded and then smiled, going over to Magnus and they walked Maxie walking around the place for a little while. Suddenly the snow got deeper on one part and Max let out a loud shriek when he stumbled over his feet and fell. Luckily snow was there to soften his landing. Still, both Magnus and Alec were quick on their legs, over to their son, who was now just giggling.

“Oh, good, he’s laughing,” said Alec, quickly picking Max up and dusting the snow off of him but as soon as he did that, Max again laid down onto the snow and Magnus grinned and laid down as well, looking up to the sky. It was a sunny winter day and Alec shook his head, slowly leaning down and he pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cold lips, who was more than happy to kiss him back, pulling him down on top of him. 

“Let’s make a snowman,” said Alec a few minutes later and Max perked up when he suddenly saw his father making a ball out of snow and his eyes widened.  _ You could make balls out of the snow as well.  _ Snow was so much fun! Max didn’t really understand what was happening, but he crawled over to Alec and Magnus, who were each making a ball out of snow and he giggled. That looked interesting. Max tried making the ball himself, but the snow didn’t listen to him and he was starting to get frustrated. It didn’t work! “Have mine,” said Alec, but he knew that Max would probably prefer making one himself. 

Max did take it, but he still wanted to make one as well. With no success. “Look, Blueberry like this,” said Magnus, now showing Max very slowly, step by step and after a few tried Max managed to make a very loopy looking ball and he was so proud of it. Not much deciding needed to be made, that was going to be the head of the snowman! Ten or so minutes later the snowman was finished, Magnus summoning a few things that were needed and Max was in awe, carefully watching the snowman. Soon he decided that they could be friends and he was sitting down next to him and Magnus and Alec laughed when Max suddenly started babbling with the snowman.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” mused Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“I think Maxie is telling the snowman how awesome I am and how cute you look in your winter jacket,” was what Alec decided on and Magnus rolled his eyes, but in a very fond way.

“Dork,” said Magnus and shook his head. “This is nice,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod.

“Maxie is having a lot of fun,” said Alec and Magnus hummed.

“And you aren't’?” asked Magnus and pouted. Alec chuckled and then nodded. Of course he was having fun. “Let’s turn up the fun a bit more,” said Magnus and made a little snow ball and teasingly aimed it at Alec, who pretended to be hit and he fell onto the snow.

“Dada!” yelled Max and crawled over to Alec, who was laughing. He grabbed Max and lifted him above his head, the boy giggling loudly because he could see that his dad was just playing around. 

“Let’s attack papa back,” said Alec and made a snowball too, gently throwing it at Magnus, of course missing him on purpose and Max giggled happily. He grabbed snow and threw it up in the sky, causing it all to fall on top of them, the wind carrying it around and all three of them fell into the snow again and started laughing.

What a fun start of winter it was!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
